


Down to Monroeville

by C00kie154



Category: Desolation Row - My Chemical Romance (Music Video), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alcohol, Drugs, Fights, Gang Violence, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:48:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27162722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C00kie154/pseuds/C00kie154
Summary: I thought he would have been more misunderstood, but I guess I was wrong all along. He wasn't just yelling to get rid of anger. He yelled because he thought it was fun. And he never punched someone to bring himself reassurance that he was strong, he did it to bring himself pleasure. And never did I ever think that I would have fallen for someone so full of himself that he couldn't even pay attention to how others were doing. Someone who couldn't even care whether you were wounded or gone. He only cares for himself. Why did I think I could change that?
Relationships: Gerard Way/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Down to Monroeville

I moved between the darkened streets, not used to how new.. Different this town was. Everything was dark. Not even the moon could light it up. The Sun itself would hide behind the clouds, away from the delinquents that roamed the streets. And if I could joke about it, I would say that even Chuck Norris would be afraid of it. But as you can tell, the only jokes I can come up with are stupid and not even worthy of being a joke. 

I hummed a tune to my favorite song, trying to lighten up the mood. I looked around the buildings, seeing things from the corners of my eyes. I hated it. Every. Second. And the thing is, I don't even think this place has such reliable cops. I don't feel safe. Not at all.

Why was I here? Only for the Crime that was put on a week ago. A man had gotten assaulted while he was drunk. He had even stated, _'It hurt so bad that I can remember it'._ And that's something, right? Whoever had hurt him, they did it damn well. The man had two broken ribs and his wrist was snapped. Shoulder dislocated. And the doctors are saying that they are still finding bruises and cuts.

"Why did I have to be hired for this job." I muttered and rubbed my eyes tiredly. I patrolled the streets, since it was my job at the moment, find any activities that seemed to be suspicious. I'd occasionally come across some drunken men who were trying their hardest to hit on me, but none of them actually touched me. "Seriously." I continued talking to myself, checking the time on my phone before shoving it back in my pocket. Oh how I wanted to put in ear buds and listen to the Smashing Pumpkins playlist I had on my phone, but I had to stay vigilant, listen for any talking.

"Hey, Sugar." I whirled around, stumbling back. I don't remember there being a man there? How the fuck did you get here? "You lost? I know these streets like the back of my hand." The way he talked didn't settle right with me, but I didn't show any signs of weakness.

"I'm fine, thanks." I mumbled, turning around, but he didn't seem the slightest bit okay with that. As soon as I went to take a step, he had grabbed me by the waist and turned me around.

"Awe, don't leave yet, Sugar. I was only just starting to have fun." He cooed, which gave me a sick feeling. I could smell the alcohol on his breath and it was _not_ the slightest bit appealing. I squirmed within his grasp, but he was way to strong for me to get out. I was about to give up until I heard voices coming from behind him. Of course, I couldn't hear what they were saying at first, but when they got closer, I knew exactly what they were saying.

"Gee! Holy shit you can run fast. Where the fuck were you going?" I looked behind him and saw one with short black hair and another with swiped back brown hair. "You know we were looking everywhere for you." The man with the black hair kept talking until they saw me. "Oh man, sorry dude, totally interrupted something, huh?" I was about to scream at them to help until I noticed what type of people they were. Could they be suspects to the whole thing that happened to Ant?

"No no, get off me!" I started pounding on the man's chest, but he only looked over to the other two, unphased by my hits. "I'm not some stuffed animal that you can squeeze the life out of! Let me go!" I continued hitting him, stopping as his chest vibrated with a low chuckle.

"Man, you abducting someone now? Wow." The black haired man walked up to us, prying me out of his grasp and holding onto me as he looked me over. I glared at him, squirming again and pushing him away. No way was I running when these people could have been the people who assaulted that man. Anthony was his name, but I call him Ant, since I think it's easier and he said it was okay. I promised I would find the people who did it, so I will.

"You guys are fucking psychos." I hissed out, rubbing my arms, anger fuming off of me. Only now did I get a good look at the man who I had seen first. Longish black hair and some nasty looking cuts on his face, but that didn't make him look bad, in fact he was kind of cute. In a bad ass kinda way. I looked away as soon as he turned his head towards me, revealing his full face. 

"Yeah. Heard that one before." The short man with the black hair chuckled out lowly. "I'm Frank. Nice to meat you." He held out his hand, but I ignored it.

"Okay short shit, I need to get going." I announced and turned around.

"At least tell us your name." He called back, to which I announced,

"(Y/n)." I tossed back a balled up paper with my number. He caught it easily and unfolded it, looking back up at me. I winked and turned back around walking away.

Can't _wait_ until he calls and makes me hang out with them. Those stupid delinquents. And what the fuck happened to that guy's face?!


End file.
